


Orphans 2

by makedeath1oveme (he1vetica4ever)



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/makedeath1oveme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing for Gusstat's story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orphans 2

Second version of Orphans.  
Pencil on paper.

For Gusstat's story Win Friends, Influence People, Aim for the Head:  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/487646?view_adult=true  
This link has the second chapter:  
http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7598355/1/Win-Friends-Influence-People-Aim-for-the-Brain


End file.
